Sister of the Hitachin twins
by HanyouNezumi
Summary: The new years brings in new students. Including the sister of Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachin. She meets the Host club and who knows? Maybe she'll like it there...
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for her brothers was painful. She had wanted to get to the host club as soon as possible to meet the boys that both Kaoru and Hikaru were talking about. "Hurry up you guys! I wanna meet them already!" she hollered which echoed throughout the huge mansion. "Don't yell. It's early so most everybody is still sleeping." Kaoru said as he walked down the large case of stairs along with Hikaru. Both of them were twins, similar in every way but the way they truly acted when they took care of her or when the family had taken a vacation. Hikaru yawned and put his hands behind his head as he walked along his twin. "We have all the time in the world Momo. I don't even think school started…" he said and the two finally reached the bottom.

Momo sighed. "Well you two keep rambling on about the group, and considering dad is making me go there I might as well hurry!" she said loudly and one of the maids came along with her arms crossed and a feather duster hanging out of her apron. "Miss Momoka. People are sleeping at this hour, and you are supposed to be on your way to school!" she said and bat Momoka's head with the surprisingly clean duster. The dark haired girl sneezed and rubbed the top of her head. "Ok ok I get it. Is the car out yet?" she asked and the maid nodded. "Yes. The driver has been in somewhat of a mood today so I advise you three to hurry." She said and Momoka nodded. Hikaru rolled his eyes and started pushing her out of the large pair of cherry oak doors. "You talk to long. If we arrive late you have to deal with father." He said and Momoka sprinted to the Limo. "Hehe hurry up you two!" she yelled and went inside. Kaoru chuckled and pat his twin's back. "You love teasing her don't you?" he said and Hikaru scratched his cheek. "Good way to pass time." He said and Kaoru smiled. They entered the limo and waited to arrive at their school.

Momoka's forehead was against the window and by the look of it, she was anxious to arrive. The driver had a slight hint of scorn to his face and he was gripping the wheel rather tightly. Both Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked and all he got in response was a deformed grumble. "Well, Looks like someone had a stick up their ass." Hikaru murmured and Kaoru lightly bopped him on the head. "Rude much?" he said and Hikaru shrugged.

Momoka smiled and put her hands up on the window as well. "Look! We're here!" she yelled out and the other three were stunned on how loud the girl yelled. The driver pulled to a stop and opened the door for the three siblings. Momoka looked up at the school in awe. "It's huge… this beats the private school I went to..." she said and entered the school with her brothers.

Her brothers hid her as they entered and Momoka had a confused look. "For all of our own good. If they found out we had a sister they would go all fangirl on all three of us. That includes the boys for you." Hikaru said and Kaoru nodded. They arrived at the third music room and the twins waved to the rest of the host club. Tamaki spotted Momoka and walked up to her. "Ahhh.. A new face I see. Perhaps here so I can enchant you Mistress?" he said and placed a hand to caress her chin. Momoka blushed darkly and only managed to stutter. Hikaru glared from behind and hit Tamaki's head with brute force. "Other girls I don't mind. Just don't do that to my sister." He said with anger in his eyes.

Tamaki whined and cradled his head. "Kyoya! Hikawu hit mee!" he said sounding like a baby. Kyoya sighed and was busy writing things on his Clipboard to do anything. "Hikaru. Don't hit the prince. He's very fragile." he said and went back to calculating numbers. Kaoru sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well it was pure defense..." he said and pointed to Momoka whose face was still on fire.

Tamaki was still sulking in a corner and Honey had just awoken from his nap. "Everything is so loud…" he said and was rubbing his eyes. His bunny stuffy, Usa-chan, was in one hand being carefully held. He looked up to see almost the whole group surrounding a student who looked new to all this. He smiled and trotted over to her. "Hi hi! Do you want to pet Usa-chan? Ooh! Or eat sweets?" he said while tugging on her uniform. Momoka looked down at him and smiled. "Aww cute! Of course I will!" she said and the rest of the group sighed. "Honey. Don't you think you should go find Mori?" Kyoya said and he nodded. "Okay!" he said but his attempts failed. Mori came in the door while pushing Haruhi in.

"Haha thanks Mori. I would've died in that crowd. I think my ears are still ringing." She said and bowed. Mori's face was dull and he nodded. Honey frown and climbed up onto Mori's back. "Kyuu… I was just about to look for you guys... "He said in a whiny voice. Haruhi smiled and pat his head. "Don't worry let's say you found us ok?" she said and winked. Honey nodded and was still clung to Mori. Mori looked towards Momoka and blinked. "Is it time to open up already?" he said and Haruhi shrugged. "I don't think so…" she said and walked up to her. "Hello there. I'm Haruhi, and if I may ask... are you new here?" she asked and Momoka nodded.

Hikaru put his hands on the back of his head. "If you all are done talking, this is Momoka. She's going to this school for now on by father's orders." He said. Haruhi blinked and tilted her head. "So she's your sister?" she asked and the twins nodded. Tamaki shot up and sprinted to Momoka. "Ahh I never knew you two had a little sister. And a cute one in fact. Who knows, she might be as useful as you two." He said proudly. The twins twitched and double teamed against Tamaki, sending him back to his corner, clutching his head. Momoka blinked. 'What an odd lot.. I'm used to Kaoru and Hikaru... Haruhi seems normal...but the others have weird personalities..' she thought and watched the others.


	2. Chapter 2

~New Member of the Host Club!~

Momoka sighed. The first few minutes in this room and she had met several people with odd personalities. The little blond one with the cute little bunny seemed to have a childish and adorable personality. The tall black haired one that was attached to by the cuddly kid looked like he had a dull personality yet kind. Although it couldn't really be told just yet. The other black haired one with the glasses and almost always computing something had a cool yet cold vibe. The one who got beat up by her brothers (who she has to thank later on) seemed clumsy, idiotic, all knowing and was like the head leader of the club. And the **ONLY **one who seemed normal was the short and black haired one. He looked really feminine to her but she probably didn't know any better. And her brothers, well she didn't have to guess. Hikaru, the one that was stubborn, overprotective, short tempered but caring when it comes to it (almost hardly). Then there's Kaoru. The one that was the almost the opposite of his twin. He was caring, protective, playful, and the one you would talk to when you are hurt or whenever you need to vent out emotionally.

Momoka blinked. What Tamaki had just said earlier before getting struck, had just penetrated her thick head. _ Useful? I don't get it…. Isn't this place just a regular club like in the other schools? _ Something told her that she was going to find out soon when the bell rang and everyone looked around as if looking for someone. She blinked again and went over to Kaoru and tugged on his shirt. "What happened?" she asked with her head tilted. He looked down at her and smiled. "School's started. We'll take you to class and when the day is over, come back to this room okay?" she said and ruffled her hair. "Okay Nii chan." She said and gathered her bags in which she had dropped when being 'Charmed' by the prince. "Let's go Hikaru." Kaoru said and pulled his twin along. Hikaru raised a brow and looked at Kaoru. "Where and why now? I have to go to class." He said and Kaoru shot him a quick glare that failed at being menacing. "Did you forget already? Momo-chan is new here so she doesn't know where her class is or any other place is on this campus." He said. Hikaru blinked again and nodded. "Oh yeah.. fine." He said and stood up straight. "Hurry up then. I'll eat your food if you don't hurry." Hikaru said. Momoka's eye twitched and she gripped her bag. "Fine!" she pouted and began running off to where his brother's where headed.

The twins sighed. Momoka let others get the best of her a lot of times. Especially when food was involved. Kaoru once again bopped Hikaru and shook his head with a faint smile. "You're going to get her to hate you one day." He said with a chuckle. Hikaru shrugged. "I doubt it. She likes you more so what do I have to lose?" he stated and walked off with his bag slung over his shoulder and a hand in his pocket. Kaoru stood staring in the direction his twin had left and blinked. "Hikaru.." he said softly and ran after him. "Wait up!" he yelled.

Momoka kept on running for a while and skid to a stop. _Ummm where am I again? _ She sighed and hit her forehead hard. "I'm such an idiot!" she yelled and walked into a door. The door lead to a bathroom that was surprisingly clean and decorated. "Ehh found the bathroom.." she said and looked around. The door next to the one she had entered from clicked and opened up revealing a boy in the same uniform as her. The two blinked and Momoka's face turned dark red. "Hey you're.." the boy started to say before Momoka screeched. "I'm so sorry!" she yelled and ran out of the door and into another room. She sighed in relief and began looking around the room. By her guess it was probably an art room. It smelled like clay and shelves were lined with paper and different colored paints. "Okay boy's bathroom, art room.." she said in attempt to remember where the places were. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of snipping and a girl yelling. "No! Don't chase me with those!" a girl yelled and ran past Momoka with her eyes shut. Another girl came running after with a large pair of scissors in her hands. "Come on! It's fun!" she yelled and ran past Momoka, and grabbed a large section of hair within the blades. The girl pushed the two sides together and sliced the hair right off. Momoka gasped and her eyes widened. Her long hair was ruined. It took her years to get it that long! And for it only to go to waste, thanks to some immature girls. She ran out of the room to leave the two girls staring and successfully into the girl's bathroom where even **MORE** girls were waiting. They all shrieked and pointed. "Boy!" they shrieked and Momoka tilted her head. _What the heck? I'm not a-_The image in the mirror defied what she thought. She looked exactly like a boy! Her eye twitched and ran out of the bathroom and headed for the only place she felt a bit safe in right now. Music room three. She burst into the doors to see the whole group there, including her brothers, sitting and talking with each other. Tamaki blinked and walked up to her., "Oh hello there~! I haven't seen you before young man." He said and smiled. Momoka ignored Tamaki and ran up to her brothers, hugging them tightly. "Don't ever leave me alone in this place again!" she yelled and the two blinked. "Ehh your hair?" The two asked and Momoka just sighed. "Long story." She said sadly.

Tamaki hung his head. "I'm hated..." he said sounding extremely glum. But a flash of inspiration shone in his eyes and he stood straight up. "Momoka dear. I have something for you to do." He said with his arms crossed. Momoka lifted up her head and looked at Tamaki. "What?" she said and Tamaki smiled. "From now on. You, Mamo-chan will be the newest member of the host club." He said proudly.

**A/N: lol did ya like it? X3 I was completely braindead until I ate popcorn XDDD (odd right?) but finally got it done o.e**

**Oh! Btw I have school so I think the updates and chapters will be delayed… I think o.e But it's SNOWING! =D so hopefully it closes tomorrow X3 then maybe I'll get another one up XDDDD ehh but then again.. I have ideas for and Inuyasha and a Pokemon rp that I wanna do ~ but I WON'T ditch this like my first one ever /= *threw away the notebook* ^^;;**

**So please review okay? *puppeh dog eyes* T^T**

**I DO NOT own OHSHC.. I just adore it .**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ehh this took a while to upload and work on . School is annoying and I have tons of things to do with the characters with the fanfiction I'm trying to work on *shot* but meh T~T Also another chance of snow has been issued so I hope it does DX **

The words repeated itself over and over inside the girl's head. _("You are the new member of the Host club")_ It said leaving Momoka all dizzy. She sighed heavily as she walked to her class alongside her brothers, who kept an eye on her to prevent the past accident of occurring again. Now the girl was afraid of scissors, crowded bathrooms, and the piercing sounds of shrieking.

"Here we are Momo." Kaoru said to her and pat her shoulder. They stood in front of room D2 and Momoka already felt a lump in her throat. Today was already a bad day. She hasn't felt this bad ever since the day her Silver and Purple Teddy bear was ripped up by one of her friend's dogs. The two never looked at each other the same way again.

Momoka looked up at her brothers and whined. "But they're gunna make fun of me.. I look like a guy and I really wanna meet _those_ people again..." she said in a whiny tone.

Kaoru looked down at his now short haired sister and knelt down slightly to meet her gaze. "No they won't. I'm sure they'll grow to like you, isn't that right Hikaru?" he asked his twin who wasn't paying attention and was off in his own little world.

"Eh? Oh yeah. If they don't then who cares? There's plenty of other people in this world." He said with a great big yawn. "Now hurry up and get in." he said.

Momoka blinked and smiled. She knew her brother better than anyone outside of the three so just by those seemingly cold words were really kind. She hugged her Hikaru tightly and smiled. "Arigatou Onii-chan!" she said happily and entered her classroom.

Kaoru pat his twin's head and smiled. Hikaru blinked. "What?" he said but Kaoru merely shook his head and walked off in the direction of his class. Hikaru blinked again and chased after him. "Oi!" he yelled.

The students in the class stopped all the chatter and looked at the newcomer. It was surprising because noise from this class was heard doors away. Momoka bit her lip as she scanned the classroom. All most all of the boys had their eyes narrowed, but some of them just rolled their eyes and continued working on what they were working on. Another look around shows that every single girl in there was making lovey dovey eyes and or showed that they had interest. "H-hello.." Momoka said to them softly and the girls jet out of their seats and ran over to her.

"Hello there~!" One said. "Your hair is so pretty! Is it natural?" another said. "You're too cute!" one had the guts to say. "E- ehhh?" Momoka managed to say throughout the commotion.

"Alright everybody! Stop gawking and get back to your seats!" a loud voice boomed throughout the classroom making everybody flinch and scurry back to their seats. They all left Momoka standing there all confused looking and alone. The teacher was fairly old but her body disagreed with her age. She signaled for Momoka to come over to her side.

Without hesitation Momoka hurried over to the teacher's side and faced the class. She looked down at the girl and nudged her in a way, telling her to introduce herself. Momoka blinked and nodded. "Ehh I'm.. ehh Mamoru! Nice to meet you all~" Momoka said with a shy smile and bowed a little. The girls continued with their gawking but the boys just rolled their eyes and humphed.

The teacher scanned the classroom and laid her eyes on an empty seat. "Mamoru why don't you sit over there next to Macharu." she said and nudged her towards the sea of students.

Momoka flinched and hesitated a while before slowly making way towards the empty desk. She sat down and didn't look around at anyone knowing that they all would be staring at her or at least trying to. The teacher walked behind her desk in front of the chalkboard and cleared her throat. "We'll be starting now class. Mamoru please share with Macharu." She said and a groan escaped the boy's lips.

"Why do I have to share? And with the new kid no less! There's other people in this-" The boy yelled and was interrupted by the loud bang of a ruler against a desk.

"Silence! No yelling in this classroom you hear me? Either you follow my orders or get out of this classroom." The teacher yelled back and silently seethed. Her face was beet red and by the looks of it, the ruler was ready to snap.

Macharu growled and leaned back in his seat with a pouty face. "Fine."he muttered and glared at Momoka who just blinked. "Just take it." He murmered and looked away from her.

Momoka blinked again and nodded. "Eh.. sure.." she said quietly and took the textbook catiously. She couldn't help but glance at him every few times just to see him glaring at her.

For hours, the teacher kept rambling on and on about things that include math, social studies, English, and others that she couldn't remember just yet. In about most of them, the words in the textbooks that she had to 'share' with the boy beside her, got too difficult so she had to ask him for help. But in return all she got was a groan, a glare and the sight of his back. In the end she ended up with a meadache and strained eyes followed by fatigue and hunger.

The girl stood up and stretched right before packing her bags with a heavy sigh. _Ok.. now I have to go back to the Music room as told for whatever the prince (Or whatever he's called) wants me to do. Then ehh we go home?_ She strapped her bag around her neck and blinked. _The books.._ she thought oce she had remembered that she had them in her hands. She scanned the room and found Macharu still getting his things together. She quickly ran up to him and held out the books with a mervous smile. "Here. Thank you for letting me use them." She said but the bokks were just pushed into her chest.

"Keep them. I don't want it anymore." He said coldly and walked out of the classroom.

Momoka blinked and guilt somewhat took over her heart. With a sorrowful sigh she moved the strands of hair out of her face and walked over to the music room. Thank God that her brothers had given her a small map of her routes within the school. She followed the lines traced on her map and in no time she was in front of the Grand Oak Doors.

She gently pushed them open and was pulled in by a pair of Pale white hands. She blinked and stumbled to her feet. She lifted her head and saw the whole group in pirate costumes. She blinked and saw that two of them were in girl costumes and the rest either looked cool or just plain funny. She found her brothers and couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh my god!" she said and laughed harder. "This is too funny!" she yelled and Tamaki placed his hands on his hips.

He paced over to her and bent over to meet face to face. "This my lady. Is our daily routine. All of us in the end of the day have too much time on our hands. And those females that also have too much time on their hands come over and enjoy in our activities. A perfect soltion for us both no?" he said and took her by the shoulder. "Haruhi! Take her to get her clothing will you?" he asked with a gentle smile.

The black haired female sighed and nodded. "Hai hai." she said and smiled at Momoka. "Come with me will you?" she asked and disappeared into a curtained room. Momoka followed the 'boy' without thought. She had a feeling saying that he wasn't really a boy.

Haruhi held up a cute Monkey like costume ad smiled. "Here you go Momoka-chan!" she said and handed it to her.

"I'm supposed to wear _this?_" she asked only to get a sigh and a nod from the feminine looking boy in a faded yellow dress that looked like it came from a fair maiden's closet.

"Ok fine.. but help me if I get in any trouble help me out." Momoka said and received a smile from the feminine one. Haruhi walked out of the room and over to the others waiting for her to finish.

The girl glared at the suit given to her. _Ok maybe it is cute but still! It's too emberassing to wear around people I've just met! And besides… Hikaru might just make fun of me again.._ She Grudgingly removed her school uniform and placed on the furry clothing given to her.

She peeked out from behind the closet and disappeared back inside once she saw the whole group waiting for her to reveal herself. She shook her head and quickly went outside the curtained room. "I-is this okay?" she asked with a shade of blush on her face. The monkey eared headband, Furry top with no sleeves and showed her belly button, and the shorts that went right below her knees were made to look like a stuffed monkey or a Pirate's partner. (Tamaki's in this case) She also had on Gloves that fingers were cut off and shoes that were made to look like paws. Also who could forget the long and furry monkey tail?

All of them stayed silent but in a while Honey was the first to move and actually make a sound in the void of sound room. He ran up to her and squeezed her tightly like a little kid with a new plushie. "Monkey-chan!" he said happily. "Play with me and Usa-chan later okay?" he said to her with a smile.

"Of course!" Momoka said happily right before the sounds of squealing was heard outside. Honey blinked and took her hand, leading her to the group who were all surrounding the treasure chest Tamaki was sitting on. "They're here." He said to her with a great big smile.

Just then the Grand doors opened and rose petals exited the room while the females smiled in awe. "Welcome to the Host club." The rest of the group said in sync, leaving Momoka blinking. The girls all smiled and rushed over to the member that they had 'bought' for the day. Again leaving Momoka to look like a fool.

She glanced around at the other members trying to see what they were doing. Mori and Honey were together with the females screaming 'Moe!' really loudly and squirming about. Tamaki was being flirtatious, Kyoya wasn't really doing much other than what he usually did. Her brothers…They were completely different from what she knew about them. They acted like players, always trying to hit on the females although they knew it. Momoka tilted her head and watched her brothers, holding back a laugh.

"Who is the little monkey over there Tamaki Sempai?" She heard a girl say with a cup of tea in one hand.

"Oh. Mamo? He's new here. I've taken a stray baby bird under my wing my dear. I felt like it was the right thing considering the hard life he had." He said and faked a sniffle.

The girl frowned and started to cry tears of joy. "Tamaki! You're so kind!" she said and the prince caressed her chin. "Don't cry mistress. Any kind hearted person would've done it as well." He said and called Momoka over. She blinked and shyly walked over to the pair.

"Introduce yourself please." Tamaki said with a smile. Momoka looked at the girl and blushed. "I'm Mamoru…. N-nice to meet you..." Momoka said quietly and bowed, making her tail swing a bit.

The girl smiled and hugged her. "He's adorable!" she said happily. "His shyness makes him too good to pass up!" she said happily facing Tamaki who also had a grin on his face. He nodded and stood up in a gracious manner. "It makes him a special one, my dear fair maiden. Although I do hope he enjoys it here… His past blocked out all joyful emotions and left only the sorrowful ones.." he said and dabbed at his eyes.

_What? He's making the all up! _Despite how confused she was, she decided to play along and just made her bangs showdown over her eyes. The girl sniffled again. "Poor Monkey-chan…" she said and looked up at Tamaki. "Do your best!" she said with a determined face.

"Of course my dear." He said to her and placed his forehead on hers. The girl's face turned several shades of red darker and nodded without saying another word.

Momoka blinked. _I swear.. this place creeps me out already…_ She thought and looked around only to see Honey's Pink bunny all alone.

"Usa-chan!" Honey cried with his face all wet with tears. "Someone took Usa-chan!" he cried and the girls around him were all frantic. "Don't worry!" one yelled. "We're going to find her for you!" another yelled while one tried to calm him.

Momoka lifted the pink bunny off of the table it was on and made her way over to the bawling boy. "Honey.." she said and held out the stuffy.

His face lit up and he took the stuffy, hugging it tightly. "Thank you Monkey-chan!" he said and hugged her too. She blushed and blinked a few times. No words escaped her lips so she just nodded. "Remember your promise Monkey-chan! Usa-chan really wants to play~" he said and smiled brighter.

"Hai Honey.." She said and smiled faintly. The group around Honey all squealed again, making Momoka's ears ring.

"The two are like Childhood friends!" one squealed. "Or like they have a cute crush on each other." Another said and they all squirmed around.

Momoka side glanced at them and let out a soft and quiet sigh. _And they all enjoy this? It's too loud... _ Honey let go of her and smiled. "Ne Monkey-chan! Have you eaten yet? The three of us can eat cake together!" he said and smiled. The third person obviously referring to Mori.

The word cake struck Momoka like a lightning bolt. She **adored** cake so she would gladly take some! Momoka held back a smile and nodded slightly. "Thank you.." she said quietly and the girls squealed even louder. Honey took Momoka's hand and found Mori and took them both to a table where there was a sea of cake. "Eat as much as you like~!" Honey sand and plopped an abnormally large slice of cake into his mouth. Mori kept looking dull as he watched over Honey, making sure he didn't get too much.

She hesitantly took a piece of cake and tore off a piece with a fork. She brought it up and into her mouth making her blink a few times. "It's good.." she said looking happier than she was before.

Honey smiled. "Yay! Monkey-chan likes it!" he said and hugged her. Mori took Honey off of her. "He's eating.." he said and pat his head. Honey lowered his head. "Gomen Mori.." he said and Mori lifted Honey by the chin. "Don't apologize…" he said making Honey smile again and the girls scream.

**A/N: …. Longest one ever e.e there's another part to this XDD but meh I had so much fun doing this so I couldn't help it ~ ehh sorry if it took long … I got most of it done at my aunt's house, then school barged in and messed up the whole things.. Along with chores and games ^^;;**

**Ehh so please review w**


End file.
